Unspoken Memories
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: What happens if Lois remembered that night in Crimson? Will knowing that Clark has powers change anything? What if a certain young boy tells Clark what she knows? Yup. In honor of Ryan, the boy that should have had a bigger role! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Oh my gosh. I so had heard rumors about Ryan being still alive for season 7. I so hope so!!! For anyone that doesn't get it, it takes place after Crimson. Enjoy!!!_**

Lois Lane paced in her cousin's apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about the day before. Although some of it was cloudy, she basically remembered most of it and that's what was making her heart race.

She'd remembered going to the Talon and talking to a strange lady who offered here a red lipstick that was sure to bring her love. After applying it, she remembered acting strangely around Clark. He'd acted normal at first, shrugging her off, but then when she'd kissed him, he'd suddenly changed; he'd become dangerous in a way.

She remembered him taking her into a room and telling her about Oliver and him being the Green Arrow, but somehow that didn't seem important after he'd grabbed her and jumped over several buildings and landed in Oliver's apartment.

Lois sighed in memory of the exhilarating jump. Clark had been hiding such a secret and she wondered who else knew. Did Lana, his current love, know? What about his best friend Chloe, her cousin? Lois sighed and smiled to herself. She couldn't help but feel utter bliss.

Of course she'd always thought that he was cute, in a farm boy way, but the super strength and the dangerous side of him, really made her excited. She couldn't wait to see him again.

The buzz didn't last long as she reminded herself that Clark had clearly stated who he wanted last night. He'd been all over her, until he saw Lana. Lois felt a pang of jealousy hit her. Her mind went back to last night, just before Chloe had saved her from the spell of the lipstick. She'd told Clark that she was his future, and he'd said, almost laughing, that it was the present that they were in and ran off with a distraught Lana.

Lois felt a tear roll down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away. This wasn't the true Lois Lane. Lois Lane didn't cry over a guy, and especially not over Clark. Just because he had powers didn't change the way she felt about him, did it? He was still just Clark wasn't he? Plus he loved Lana still, and she wouldn't be a rebound for anyone. She'd just have to keep her memories of last night to herself and go on as if she didn't know about his powers and if she didn't feel anything right now, even though she wasn't sure of what she was feeling.

Clark Kent was sprawled on the couch thinking about the day before. He'd been once again under the wonderful yet, at the same time, terrible red kryptonite. Of course, he had all his memories of night and although some made him smile, others made him cringe.

He'd crashed Lana's wedding party and dragged her out of there. He'd acted like a fool in front of her, even though all the things he'd said, he felt. He couldn't believe that he'd done that. Or that he had been ready to kill Lex to be with Lana. If it hadn't been for his mom and the green kryptonite she brought, he didn't know what he would have done.

Shaking his head, he got up and went into the kitchen to get a snack. As he opened the refrigerator, the phone rang. Clark paused for a second and closed the fridge, thinking about where he'd left the phone. After the second ring, he remembered that he'd left it in the barn, and wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been for his super-hearing. Super-speeding to the barn, he picked it up before it could ring again.

" Hello?" he said, answering the phone.

" Clark?" said a low voice of a young boy.

Clark's eyes bulged and his heart began to race. Could it be? Was it just his imagination or did that sound like Ryan? Clark would have given anything to have saved his pal. But he couldn't have done anything more.

" Ryan?" Clark's voice broke slightly with emotion.

" It's me. I know you thought I was dead, and I can't explain now, but I need you to come find me. Lex has me under experiments at this 33.1 lab. I don't know where I am exactly, but I need your help. Please Clark, only you can save me."

Clark was just about to respond when the line went blank. He couldn't believe that Ryan was still alive? How was that possible? Clark shook his head, either the death had been a scram with a clone, or Lex had brought him back with kryptonite. Clark shuddered. He needed Chloe's help. Pressing her number on his phone's speed-dial, he waited for her to pick up. She did on the second ring.

" Chlo. It's me. I need your help. I can't explain now but I need you to trace a call. I'll be right over," he said as he dropped the phone and super-sped to her apartment. Within a few seconds, he was knocking on her apartment.

Chloe opened the door and quickly ushered him in. " You're lucky, Lois just left… So that number?"

Clark stood there stunned for a second as he remembered kissing Lois. When Chloe gave him a weird look, Clark quickly snapped out of it and gave her the number. After quite some time of Chloe hacking, they got an address. Clark thanked his best friend with a smile and then super-sped to the address.

Just as Ryan had said on the phone, it was a 33.1 building, full of meteor-infected people. Clark mentally noted that he would come back and save the others later, but his buddy came first. As Clark broke in silently and quickly, he searched all the rooms, until he found stairs leading to the basement. Clark super-sped down them and into the room.

Seeing Ryan helplessly drugged and semi-unconscious on an experimenting table, raged Clark. Looking around the room, he found it empty for some reason and decided not to question it now but just hurry to save his friend. Maybe he could make it out of there without having to hurt anyone.

Ripping the metal pieces holding him down, Clark helped his buddy unto his shoulders. Making sure that he was in fact breathing, Clark super-sped out of there, burning all cameras with his heat-vision.

Once back at his house, he placed Ryan on the couch and called Chloe again. Asking her if she could come over, so that he could explain. Also, he was sure that Chloe would love to see Ryan again too. Plus, since his mother was out of town doing some senator business, he could use the company. He just hoped that his little buddy would be okay. He'd been through so much already.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan woke up to find Clark and Chloe sleeping on the couch opposite of where he lay. He smiled as he looked around the room and happy memories filled him. He'd always been the happiest at the Kent's. He wondered where Clark's parents were and if Chloe was his new girlfriend. It certainly looked as if that were possible, since Chloe was curled up beside Clark. Ryan laughed to himself. Clark needed a nice girlfriend; he deserved one.

Ryan slowly sat up as he remembered the last couple of days. He couldn't remember much before that. It seemed there was a big memory gap between his last days with Clark before he 'died' and the last few days. He'd remembered knowing that he was dying and that he only had a few days left to live, but it hadn't been him on that deathbed. No. It must have be a clone of him.

Ryan sighed and held his head. He wondered if he still had is abilities. At 33.1, he'd been treated so that he hadn't died, but Lex and his men hadn't started any new experiments yet. He'd escaped first. But how long had he been under treatments? He got up and quietly walked to the kitchen. Flicking on the light, he searched for a calendar. It read February 2007.

Ryan nearly gasped out loud he held his breath. His last days before the treatments had been November 2002, that was over 4 years ago. Had he been in a coma all those years? Ryan shook his head softly. All that mattered now was that he was safe and was in good hands. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was nearly 6 am. Going back to the living room, he decided to wait until Clark woke up on his own terms, although he was dying to know what had happened to him and what Clark's life had been like since 2002.

About two hours later, Clark awoke from a peaceful slumber. Feeling something warm on his arm, he looked over and smiled at Chloe, who'd fallen asleep slightly on him. Laughing to himself, he gently moved her away from him. He loved Chloe so much. He didn't know anybody else that would drop everything just to come over and hang with him. He was glad that they could move their relationship past the ugly jealousy years and on to best friends. He was glad that she was finally happy with Jimmy.

Finally, looking across the room, he saw Ryan staring at him. A huge smile appeared on both their faces as Clark got up to welcome his friend back. He'd missed him so much. He'd been so sad that day when he'd 'died'; Ryan had been like a younger brother to him.

" Hey Pal," Clark said laughing as they sat down opposite to Chloe.

" Glad to be finally back!" Ryan said cheerfully. " I can't believe it's been more than 4 years. I can only remember the last few days. I guess that must have been a clone that you saw die."

Clark nodded. " We'll get all that settled out soon enough. I'm just glad your okay."

Ryan nodded. " So… how have you been, Clark? You finally dating Chloe or is it still off an on?" he gave Clark a knowing look.

Clark looked over at Chloe and then blushed. " No. We decided to just be good friends. She helped me track you down, you know."

" I see. Does she know…?" he said not finishing his sentence in case she awoke and didn't know about Clark's secret.

" She knows. But her and Mom are the only ones that know."

Ryan gave him a weird look. " Well… your dad too…"

Clark smile faded as he looked down at his hands. Taking a deep breath he looked up and tried to not look so sad. Of course Ryan had no idea. " He died last year."

Ryan's face dropped as well. " I'm so sorry Clark. I had no idea."

Clark nodded and then his smile returned. " You should have been here last night. There was some major action."

Clark then went on to tell his friend about the effects of red kryptonite on him and started telling him all about Lois and the whole Lana thing. Confused, was where he was at the moment and decided that he needed to finally try to get over Lana before another outburst like last night happened.

Chloe soon woke up to find Clark and Ryan talking. Smiling she stretched and got up to welcome him back. After giving him a hug, Chloe checked her cell to see that she had two messages from Jimmy and one from Lois. Saying her apologies, she left in a hurry, telling Clark to call her later if he needed any help.

Clark and Ryan made their way into the kitchen and Clark started preparing breakfast. Seeing no need to rush, he made breakfast minus his super-speed. As Clark had his back towards Ryan, frying something over the stove, Ryan stared at him, wondering if his powers still worked. He wanted to try; he just hoped that it wouldn't hurt him, like it had before the treatments.

Focusing all his energy on Clark, he tried to read his mind. Normally, it didn't take so much power, but he wasn't sure what exactly Lex had done to him and decided to give it a little more focusing. Soon, his mind filled with Clark's thoughts.

He was thinking about Lana and how much he loved her, even though she was marrying Lex and carrying his child. His attention soon turned to Lois, whom he'd kissed like crazy the night before, and he wondered if there was more there and if she did in fact remember anything from the night before.

Ryan smiled, content that he still had his powers. Deciding to let Clark know about them, he spoke up softly. " No need to worry about Lois, Clark. I can find out what she knows in a split second, if you introduce her to me."

Clark twirled around and stared at Ryan. " You still have your abilities?"

Ryan smiled and nodded. " I guess so. How about you show me Lois and I'll tell you what she knows."

Clark paused for a moment thinking about the offer. Finally he nodded. He needed to know, because if she knew about his secret, he needed to talk with her and ask her not to tell anyone.

" We can't let her see you though. I think it would be better that no one knew you were here, so Lex won't be able to find you. Or at least, it will make it slightly harder for him. He might figure you'd come here though, once he figures out you escaped."

Ryan nodded. " Ok. Ask her over and I'll hide somewhere."

Clark smiled and then served breakfast. As they ate, Clark wondered about Lois. Was there a future there? What if she did know? Would that change the way she felt about him? Clark smiled as he remembered her thing for falling for superheroes. First A.C. and then Oliver. Why would he be any different? Feeling slightly better, he smiled through his food. Well, he'd know soon enough.


End file.
